


Day 22: Crime

by CosmoandWanda



Series: AU August [22]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Criminal AU, M/M, More like vigilante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoandWanda/pseuds/CosmoandWanda
Summary: Chat Noir gets interrupted as he's setting a trap.





	Day 22: Crime

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Chat Noir turned slowly, facing the young man who had spoken to him. He was taller than Chat by a few inches, with curly hair cropped at the sides and longer on top. His eyes were a warm golden color, though at that exact moment they were narrowed into a fierce stare. 

Chat put his hands up, cocking his head. 

“You work here?” Chat asked, nodding his head towards the club sign behind him. 

“No, I’m on contract as a DJ. About to set up for the night.” His voice didn’t shake, which had Chat thinking he probably didn’t catch the news often. 

Someone completely unaware of who he was. Chat grinned, flashing his elongated canines. 

“You got a name, DJ?”

“Nino. You’ve gotta answer my question now, dude. What are you doing?”

Chat let his hands fall as he stepped aside so Nino had a clear view of his newest project. To the untrained eye it probably looked like any other metal box, maybe a little sleek to be anything nefarious, but Nino stiffened at the sight. Chat put a hand on the box, claws tapping against its surface. 

“Nino, you seem like someone who might appreciate a little warning. The owner of this club is a piece of shit. He’s routinely let people be attacked during shows, saying it adds to the ‘buzz’ of the crowd. So I was hired to help stop that,” he said, pushing off the counter and walking towards the wide eyed DJ. “You see, this baby works like something of an alarm. Shady people get tagged, and the alarm goes off if a fight breaks out.”

It was delightful, Chat decided, seeing the swirl of thoughts and emotions pass over Nino’s face. The kid obviously knew something was up with the “alarm” but it seemed like he didn’t know what to make of the motive. A part of Chat wanted to tease him. Draw out him working for a conclusion, poke and prod at his sense of self until he would spend nights awake replaying every word. Another part of Chat wished he had met Nino outside of the mask.

His eyes were truly captivating, even without the swirling of internal conflict. He knew his partner was due to check in with him at any moment, but the temptation to just stay in this strangers presence was strong. Gold eyes met green, surprisingly firm in their expression. 

“Tag me.”

“What.”

“I can’t figure out if you’re going to hurt people, but I do believe that you’re trying to stop bad things from happening to good people. Tag me, so that whatever that box does isn’t just affecting people you’ve not met.”

Chat was floored. This absolute idiot decided today to be a hero? He tipped his head back, closing his eyes and sucking in a deep breath. It was likely that Ladybug would be coming in within three minutes, and he knew she would be less likely to hesitate than him. Not that he could blame her, one of her friends was the one who sent in the tip about the club. 

“Look dude, I get what you’re trying to do, but my partner is gonna be here soon and she is not as pleasant as me. How about you go walk outside, fumble with your keys for a little bit, and maybe look up the rumours about the miraculous series of events that have been happening around the city, m’kay?”

“Kitty, what’s going on?”

Ladybug was hanging upside down behind him, legs hooked around a rafter to the ceiling. When Chat turned to look at her, she got a full look at Nino. Swinging down she landed with a solid thunk, quickly rising back to her feet. 

“A new boyfriend? I thought I told you that civ’s couldn’t help out with jobs,” she said, frowning. 

Chat sighed with deep relief at her words. It was code, Ladybug knew who this guy was as a civilian. 

“Wait, you’re Ladybug?” Nino’s voice rose a little. 

“The one and only,” she replied, bowing. 

“One of my friends is crazy obsessed with you, if I promise to duck out after this, can I get a picture?”

Ladybug agreed, holding up a peace sign for the phone in front of her. Chat stared at her, gobsmacked. This guy had to be really close to her for her to be so nonchalant. He was once again reminded of how little he knew of his partner. 

“Okay Kitty, say goodbye to your boy, we need to head out.”

Nino flushed, offering a hand to Chat. 

“Um, if you have to be here later to deal with your… alarm… you should stay to check out my show.”

Chat grinned, clasping his hand. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he replied with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Before starting this prompt I was planning on skipping it, and literally after the first paragraph I understood why people love writing Crime AU's. This is one I might come back to, at the very least with Adrien showing up for Nino's set!


End file.
